deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:One Minute Melee/@comment-26579390-20160919153906/@comment-26964335-20160920183129
To @Gouki FTW Which means that even if a Death Battle between the two were to be made, Kenpachi gets obliterated because of Akuma being one of the most OP'ed characters in fiction once he goes all out, basically shutting down his main weakness of him being a glass cannon (is he even still a glass cannon after turning into Oni?) and knowing ScrewAttack, they'll definitely want to repeat what OMM did but in fairer terms to the point of not being labelled as anime haters (or worse Kenpachi haters, seeing as they'll defintely be using Bleach very soon now that the show ended a while ago, but they'll probably use Ichigo 1st before even thinking about dropping Kenpachi into the ring, although Kenpachi I think has far better matchups to go up against). I'd bet Akuma even beats Superman (Superman Prime One Million to be exact), Saitama (One Punch Man), or even Goku or Godzilla for that matter regardless (I know for sure he'll crush Goku well before he goes SSGSSJ as Akuma would know very well how strong Goku can get, but Goku has to depower at times to prevent killing himself with his own power), Godzilla may be a bit tricky due to the size difference between the two characters, unless one of them was the same size, Human-sized Godzilla or Kaiju-sized Akuma anyone?), hell I bet he even one shots Hulk as well if Hulk was maxxed out to his fullest limit, mostly because of Raging Demon can kill anything that has any sign of evil within their bodies, I'd bet Godzilla wouldn't last against Akuma if he gets the Raging Demon off on him (seeing as Godzilla is neither good, nor evil but has plenty of evil to make Raging Demon fatal to him, even if his Regenerator G1 is in effect), and note: I'm talking about Shin Oni, not normal Akuma here, as we all know normal Akuma gets crushed by those characters that I mentioned. All hail Shin Oni Akuma, the most OP'ed broken character in fiction whom cannot be countered by anyone, even though he can be killed in his base form (and Shang Tsung nearly beat him in Death Battle, but had Oni been brought in, the battle wouldn't have even lasted a second and dragged on as it did), if Capcom does confirm his battle with Asura as offical canon (let's face it they will as they give far more love to SF than they do to Mega Man their own flagship mascot), then Akuma definitely one shots most if not all of fiction regardless making him probably even stronger than God himself for that matter (I might be really pushing it at this point). Oh wait forgot to add Thor to the list of OP'ed characters too, and Akuma fought him a few times in the Marvel vs Capcom series (I'd bet Akuma one shotted him in his storyline, or at least had a rough battle with him). However if it was in fact caused by the mantra aura as you stated, then wouldn't that be considered outside help? (I know OMM kind of disregards it completely, which was how Akuma was able to get soo powerful to the point Kenpachi couldn't stop him). But regardless Akuma is probably the most powerful character in fiction to date, capable of ending the world if he wanted to, and I think it's stated in his bio that he can cause Armedgeddon if he really wanted to. To @SRMickey2112, DBX has gotten more of their fights right compared to OMM (even despite the no research part and the fact DBX is younger than OMM by a few years) watch those fights and look up the characters and you'll see a massive power difference between the two characters they choose for the fight, if anything I think the fans should have a say on who they want to win and vote for that matter, not what the animators want to win, isn't OMM's purpose after all is to please the fanbase? (well they're doing a horrid job at it with the animators getting their way to decide the outcome of their fights.) Granted the only DBX matchup I'm kind of scratching my head at is Saitama vs Kenshiro! (Isn't Saitama supposed to be well invincible? Seeing as he was designed to be OP'ed with no flaws, or am I missing something?)